Steven Universe
by Randomness47
Summary: Everything was normal... or as normal as it ever gets. Then she came. And thing started to change. /Multiple OC's/ \Title Help Request\
1. Chapter 1

"It's so hot." Amethyst whines and I look over at her and sigh as I stick another Ice pack down my shirt.

"Amethyst you have the entire freezer you can't be hot." I reply and she pulls her head out. "Heck you can shape shift and fit all the way onto the freezer." I throw my arms into the air before I fall back onto the counter. I hear Amethyst laugh then the freezer door close, when I look over she's gone. Must have used my idea.

I look over at Pearl and Garnet. Pearl is almost completely slid out of her seat on the couch her eyes closed sweat breaking out on her forehead. Garnet doesn't show any signs that she's hot. I drop my head back down onto the counter. It's silent again, very silent. For the past two weeks it's been almost silent, no homeworld activity at all. I get the feeling that the gems are happy about it but me... I've been getting a little bored with nothing to fight. Suddenly there's a knock at the front door. I sit up and jump of the counter as Garnet makes her way to the door. I hear the freezer door open and turn to see Amethyst looking over at Garnet. "A-are you the Crystal Gems?" A small voice asks. The reaction is immediate. Everyone tenses up. I walk towards the door and around Garnet to find a girl two feet taller than me with long green wavy hair, pink eyes, and pale skin.

"Who are you?" I ask and she looks at me through her glasses.

She lifts her gloved hand and answers. "My names Em Jackson."

I shake her hand and smile. "I'm Steven." She nods her head and smiles at me. "Why don't you come in and take your jacket off it's super hot." She nods her head but I can tell she's hesitating. She walks in slowly looking around at the others. Pearl is now standing up her arms by her sides but by the slight twitch in her finger I can tell the wants to grab her spear. Amethyst has taken my spot on the counter now in her original form. Garnet closes the door and blocks it. "Here I'll take your jacket." I offer but she shakes her head.

"Thank you Steven but I would like to keep it on." She offers with a slight, nervous smile. "Your probably wondering how I know who you guys are." She offers as she looks around at everyone. "Well, awhile ago a ship crashed near my home and these strange people came out of it. They're gems. But they're nice they came here looking for you guys after hijacking a... a homeworld ship and stealing your location from their system. But they got followed by other gems and they're ship was shot down."

"So why are you here?" Pearl asks.

Em rubs the back of her neck. "They thought you would react badly if a bunch of gems knocked on your front door."  
I let out a laugh before I look at everyone then back at Em. "Are they here with you?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah they're waiting a little ways down the beach." She offers as she looks at everyone. "You guys are the Crystal Gems... right?" She asks as she rings her hand.

"Yes we are." Garnet answers.

"Lets go meet these gems!" Amethyst yells out before jumping off of the counter.

"So you just trusted them?" Pearl butts in and Em turns to her.

"Well... yeah." She offers hesitantly.

"Take us to them." Garnet states.

"Oh, okay." Em stutters before walking over to the door. When she exits we all follow her down the stairs then down the beach. Even from where we are I can see two figures sitting in the sand. Once we're closer Em begins to walk faster. "PJ! Eudialyte!" The two ahead of us look up before standing and walking over. We stop where we are as Em walks over to the two strangers. They walk over to us then look at Em. Once she's in front of the others she turns to us. "These are Purple Jade, or PJ as we've taken to calling her. And this is Eudialyte."

PJ is about the same size as, maybe a bit bigger then, Amethyst. Her hair is the same shape but the color is very different. Her hair is black with purple high lights. But to my surprise when the wind blows her hair back she has four eyes. Two pitch black and two bright purple. She wears a short pale purple dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her skin is a very dark shade very close to black and her lower arms and hands fade into a bright purple. On her chest is a black oval shaped gem. One her left forearm is another gem the same shape and color but this one seems duller than the one on her chest. Her legs have the same faded purple color on them as her lower arms and she wears black flats like Pearl's.

Eudialyte is as tall as Garnet but she doesn't wear a mask to hide her three eyes. Each are a different color. The one on the top is a bright red the one on the right is a dark purple, and the one on the left is yellow. Her skin is a bright pink color and her hair is even darker then her skin but it's still close to the pink color of her body. She wears a grey dress with a black collar and bright purple pink sash wrapped around her waist. She has three gems. One on her stomach, one on her right forearm, and the last one on her right thigh.

"What are they?" Pearl asks behind me but her voice is super low.

JP and Eudialyte look at each other then back at us. "They don't like us." Eudialyte whispers. "This was a bad idea." I look at Em but she's turned to Eudialyte. "No, no we're fine. They're just worried we're with homeworld." Eudialyte speaks again but her voice is different. "Told you we shouldn't of come." She speaks again and her voice is different again.

Three voices. Three gems. "Your a fusion!" I yell out throwing my hands in they're direction. Everyone looks at me and I drop my arms as I feel myself blush. "Um... Hi I'm Steven." Eudialyte blushes a little before she kneels down and offers a hand.

"Hello Steven, I'm Eudialyte." She introduces herself. "And yes I'm a fusion." She admits as we shake hands.

Once we're done shaking hands she stands back up and backs away from me looking down at Em. "You should take of your jacket you might pass out." Em looks back at her. She says something and in response Eudialyte puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." She mumble before she unzip her jacket and takes it off to reveal a green tear shaped gem on her chest.

"Your a gem too?" I ask her and she blushes a little.

She shakes her head. "N-not really."

"Em's mother was a gem that didn't turn out right and they tried to... to well get rid of but she ran away and some how got to Earth. She ended up being found by a man and well one thing led to another and she some how turned into Em." Eudialyte explains and Em looks down at the sand.

"Your like me." I states as I lift my shirt.

She looks up and her eyes widen when they land on my gem before she looks up at me with awe. "Why don't we head back to the temple." Pearl offers as she turns to Garnet. I watch as Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst head back to the Temple. When I look back at the others they're looking at each other like they're having a silent conversation. Em turns to me and smiles before she walks up to me. "What are we waiting for?"

We all walk together in silence till PJ cartwheels to the front of the group. "So Steven do you think they're okay with us?" She asks.

"Well I don't know. Amethyst is probably okay with you guys she usually pretty cool out stuff. I'm not sure about Pearl and Garnet. Pearl will take a while to impress because she get's worried about me. Garnet is always really quiet so it's always super hard to tell with her." I explain and she nods her head. "So why come looking for us?"

"Um dude you guys are like the only gems that'll except us other than the off colors on homeworld." She answers.

I nod my head as I look back at Em. "You okay?" I ask and she nods her head. Her jacket is now wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah finding out about you makes things easier." She offers. We make our way up the stairs and into the temple.

I hear gasps from behind me and turn around to see Eudialyte and PJ looking around in awe. "Wow this is bigger than what we're used to. This is great compared to the barn." PJ states. "Not that the barn was bad or anything it was just a little... tight."

"It's alright I know it can be a tight fit for you guys." Em smiles as she shrugs her shoulders.

I turn to the others to see them watching Em's group. "So... your fusions?" Amethyst asks and everyone falls silent. I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Yeah." PJ answers softly. "I-is that okay?" She asks looking up.

I look at the others and watch as Garnet lifts her hands to reveal her gems. "Your not the only one."

"Wow." Em whispers. Suddenly she blushes and looks down.

"So why'd you guys come here?" Pearl asks them watching both fusions.

"To fight!" Eudialyte bursts out quickly. "What?!" She yells out her voice has changed it seems softer. "No we... we don't need to fight." She whispers. Eudialyte looks around then walks over to the bathroom and steps in quickly only taking five steps to get there. I look over at Em to see a worried look on her face.

"They'll be alright just let them talk it out." PJ says softly. "With three different minds and opinions it's hard on them but they... have feelings for each other as you put it." Em nods her hand before turning back to us from the window seat.

"Mainly we came here because we heard that there was still some of Rose Quarts' army left. Some of us would like to join to make a difference some of us are a little shaky with the whole fighting thing." PJ answers smoothly.

"Steven why don't you show Em around Beach City while we talk." Pearl asks as she watches PJ.

I look over at Em to see her looking up at PJ. "Go ahead I'll be fine." She nods her head. I walk over to her and lead her out the door but we both stop and look back at everyone. We walk in silence most of the trip to the Big Donut. "So um one of my friends work at the Big Donut I'll take you to them first." I offer and she nods her head before she looks back in the direction we came. "They'll be fine. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst won't attack them." I offer her and she nods her head as she looks forwards again.

"Alright lets meet your friends." I smile at her as I run to the front door of the Big Donut.

"Hey Sadie!" I call out. She jumps in her seat and smiles.

"Hey Steven! Who's this?" She asks looking Em over.

I look over at Em and notice what she's wearing. She wears a long dark purple dress with a pink wrap around the waist and her jacket tied right below that along with black boots. "This is Em. She's a gem like me." I inform her and hear Em gasp. "What's wrong?" I ask her and she looks.

"What's wrong? You're okay with telling everyone who and what you are?" She asks me softly as her eyes flicker back to Sadie.

"Well... yeah." I offer.

"It's okay I'm not going to hate you. I think it's actually pretty cool that you guys have super powers." Sadie offers smiling down from the counter at us. Em smiles back at her but it's hesitant. "What can I get you two?" She asks and I look around.

"We weren't planning on getting anything but I guess." I start to walk around the counter when I remember Em. "Come on." I wave back at her and she walks over to me.

"Take your pick you two it's on the house." Sadie offers and we all smile. I pick out a plain glazed donut and Em grabs a chocolate covered cream filled one. "Hey did you see those people on the beach this morning? They looked like gems." She states and I nod my head.

"They're friends with Em." I offer before I take another bite out of my donut.

"Cool so your already in on the whole gem thing." Sadie states nodding her head. "Yeah a whole bunch of stuff has happened here revolving around homeworld. Steven was just taken prisoner three weeks ago."

I feel heat rush to my cheeks. "I was fine. They just put me through a trial for my mother's crimes." I explain. "Then Lars and I busted out and found some off colors in the lower levels of homeworld. We got found ended up fighting, Lars died, I brought him back to life, and he stayed there with the off colors to help them." I look over to Em to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

"You've been to homeworld?!" She cries out.

"Um yeah."

"What's it like?" She asks and I blink at her. She blushes a little as she sits down on the floor. "Sorry it's just I'm curious about where they came from but they won't tell me probably because they don't want to think that they came from a world that hates them." She shrugs.

I nod my head. "Makes sense." I look up at the clock to see that we've been gone for thirty minutes. "Come on lets head back and see if they're done." She nods her head and we both get up. "Thanks Sadie I'll see you later." I call back to her.

"Alright see you Steven. It was nice to meet you Em." She calls after us.

"Nice to meet you too."

We walk for a little bit but one we walk around the hill I turn to her. "So who all is Eudialyte?"

Em looks at me for a second before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know I've never seen them unfused."

"Oh." Is all I have to say. "What about Purple Jade?"

"Oh well she's an Amethyst and Obsidian. They like to be fused because they oppose each other. Obsidian is more call than Amethyst. Obsidian acts like your Garnet and Amethyst acts more like... well I would guess your Amethyst." She explains and I nod my head.

"Almost like Garnet." I mumble.

"Huh?"

"Well Garnet is a fusion, as she told you. She's a Sapphire and Ruby. Sapphire is more calm and collected while Ruby is more erratic. One relays on what she's foreseen and the other just goes with what her emotions tell her." I explain and she nods her head.

"Makes sense." She replies as we walk up the stairs and into the temple. When we get inside we find Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst sitting on the couch then Eudialyte and PJ on the floor. They all turn to us and smile before turning back to each other and begin talking again. We walk in and sit down me next to Garnet and her next to Eudialyte.

"It shouldn't take that long to find you guys some where to stay." Pearl states.

"Yeah." Eudialyte giggles. "There's a lot of us."

"It's fine." Garnet offers.

Both fusions smile before turning to Em. "I'm sorry if I scared you Em" Eudialyte offers guilt entering her voice. "It's just I don't like hurting people but they hurt Cor and I can't let that stand."

"It's alright." Em offers with a wide smile.


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
